Natsuka Fujita
Natsuka Fujita (前田 夏果 Fujita Natsuka) is a participant in the Alternative School Killing Program. She is the main protagonist of Danganronpa: Pathways to Despair and was given the title of Ultimate Waitress (超高校級の「仲居」chō kōkō kyū no "nakai"). She is known as the "best waitress" in her home city, and people will travel all over to her family's restaurant because she is so popular. She doesn't like her title, as she considers it mundane compared to her other classmates. Appearance Natsuka is a slim girl with bright green eyes and fiery red hair styled into twin buns. She's the average height of most women in Japan. Her usual outfit consists of a white shirt with a light blue sweater vest thrown over top, a dark brown skirt that goes down to her knees, white socks and light blue sneakers. Her accessories include a light blue beanie and a beige and brown apron. Personality Natsuka is described as a cheerful and perky girl by patrons of the restaurant. One who is eager to do any task with a smile, and do everything in her power to make the customer smile. However, this is her personality when she is waitressing. Out of work, she is still kind, but she is much more reserved and shy. She didn't actually have a lot of friends at her old school and was quite introverted. She often spent most of her time at the restaurant to avoid things like parties and other events that her classmates would ask her to attend. Despite just being a waitress, Natsuka has a strong sense of justice. She has learned the difference between what's right and wrong, and despite her meek nature, will not hesitate to stand up if she feels something is not right. She is a self-described "people watcher" and would often study the body language and mannerisms of the various customers at her restaurant. She did this in order to see which customers needed extra attention and which ones just wanted the cheque and for her to leave. History Natsuka is the only child born to her mother and her biological father. She was born out of wedlock when her mom was in college, and her father abandoned her mother quickly after she got pregnant with Natsuka. Her mother had no choice but to drop out of college and live at home with her parents to support the baby. Natsuka was considered a giant black stain on the family tree by many relatives. To them, she was the product of a shameful union and was essentially destroying the family image. Her grandparents didn't want her or her mother deal with the stigma associated with single mothers and children out of wedlock, so they stated that Natsuka's father was studying abroad and didn't have the money to marry her mother yet. It took many years for everyone to believe them, but eventually, they just stopped caring. Her grandparents owned a restaurant in the small town where they lived, and her mother began working as a cook alongside her father. Natsuka also was helping out and began to try and be a waitress. Her family appreciated the help, which made Natsuka want to help out even more. As the years went by, she began to get better and better at her job. Life was finally simple. Of course, something did change. Her mother met a chef looking for a job at the restaurant and became infatuated with him. Natsuka watched as this man she didn't know swoop in and barge his way in her life. She watched helplessly as they began to date, and eventually get married. At first, Natsuka didn't like him, he was a stranger after all. But over time, she began to love him as the father she never had. Relatives began to ask why her mother had married him and not Natsuka's father, who was supposed to be abroad still. Her family became worried about the social stigma again and created the lie that her stepfather was in fact, her biological father. Natsuka just wished that her family would face these annoying relatives and tell the truth. But she never got her wish. When she was 12, her parents decided to open up their own restaurant in a nearby city. Grabbing all the money they had saved up, and saying goodbye to her grandparents, the family of three moved away from the only place Natsuka knew. The city itself wasn't anything exciting, in Natsuka's opinion, but it was a fresh start. They didn't need to lie here, they could be a normal family. At first, the restaurant was struggling, the food was great but people just weren't noticing it. That's when Natsuka's talent truly began to shine. The few customers took note of her wonderful service and began spreading the word. Over time, the business began to boom. Natsuka didn't particularly enjoy her newfound popularity, but stuck with it for her parents, who had sacrificed a lot for her. Talent Ultimate Waitress As the Ultimate Waitress, Natsuka has the ability to keep her cool when in people are violent to her, for example, if they start yelling at her or threaten her. She's had to deal with customers who have done similar actions in the past, and as a result, knows how to deal with that behavior. She also has a good memory and remembers things usually to the finest detail. Trivia * Her picture was created on an avatar maker on Rinmaru Games * She has no plans to finish high school, preferring to work at the restaurant forever. * The Kanji for her given name includes (夏) which means summer, and (果) which means fruit. * For her surname, the kanji includes (前) for "in front" and (田) for rice field. * One could translate her name as "Summer fruit in front of the rice field". * Her names can be references to her talent, as she is a waitress who works with food. Category:Protagonists Category:Pathways to Despair Characters